Alexander the Great
Alexander the Great battled Ivan the Terrible preceding Frederick the Great and Catherine the Great in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible. He was portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Information on the rapper Alexander III of Macedon, commonly known as Alexander the Great, was born on July 20th/21st, 356 BC, in Pella, Macedon. He was a king of Macedon and is considered one of history's most successful military commanders. He succeeded his father to the throne at the age of 20 and spent most of his time as king on a military campaign through Asia and northeast Africa. By the age of 30, he had created one of the largest empires in the world, stretching from Greece to northwestern India. He died at the age of 32 on June 10th/11th, 323 BC, in Babylon, the city he planned to establish as his capital. Lyrics [Note: Alexander the Great is in red, while Ivan the Terrible is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Hey, fella! Swell diss, But now you got the Panhellenist from Pella hella pissed! Stepping up's foolish as well as useless, Little Vasilyevich! Let me spell out the list: I brought foes to their knees in Phoenicia! Breezed through Gaza to Giza! Had the Balkans, Persia, Syria, Iraq, And Pakistan in my expansion pack, While you died in the middle of a game of chess! You got vodka bars: flavorless! And what I'm 'bout to spit will be the craziest, So go fix me a drink so I can stay refreshed! Kudos! Greek for the glory I got From winning every single war that I fought! So this will be straightforward: I'll take up this sword that I brought And slice you in half like the Gordian knot! And I'll soar to the top Like the eagle whose feather I would sport In the helmet that I wore As I swatted my many enemies; shattered 'em like a porcelain pot, And they'd be praying for the torture to stop (ah!), But I would leave 'em contorted and they'd be screaming and roaring Until their vocal cords were torn up and shot! And I would holler "Bucephalus!", hop on my horsey, and trot! I win, Ivan; I vanquish! I'm an immortal; you're not! 'During Ivan the Terrible's second verse:' на здоровье! A drink to your victory! Yes, I will. It seems no one can defeat me. I weep; it's all so easy! (Hoo!) What's wrong? I feel a bit…queasy. Ha! You've been poisoned! Oh, the pain is unbearable! My stomach's riddled with holes! (Ugh) I'm terrible. Scrapped lyrics I'm an immortal: a military authority! My sortie's plots are studied and pored over and taught! I would keep the heat of the battle so scorchingly hot! I grew my empire borders way more than a lot! And I would soar to the top like the eagle whose feather I would sport As I swatted my many enemies with muscles that were forceful and taut! Shatter 'em into pieces like a porcelain pot! They were screaming till they're hoarse and their voices were shot, But I would holler "Bucephalus!", hop up on my horsey, and trot off! Leave 'em in an unfortunate spot! Fold it up like an accordion; stop! Trivia *A preview of Alexander was shown during the "More Battles" end slate of James Bond vs Austin Powers' main Behind the Scenes video.https://youtu.be/s-XNunh_kXY?t=5m54s **He is the second character to be revealed in a Behind the Scenes video, after RoboCop. *He is the tenth rapper to die in-battle. *He has the third-longest single verse of any solo rapper, after Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton. Gallery Alexander the Great Preview.png|Alexander the Great's preview at the end of James Bond vs Austin Powers' main Behind the Scenes video Ivan the Terrible Poisons Alexander the Great.png|Alexander the Great being poisoned by Ivan the Terrible Frederick the Great and Alexander the Great.png|A picture of Zach Sherwin as Alexander the Great with EpicLLOYD as Frederick the Great from Lloyd's Instagram account References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:James Bond vs Austin Powers Category:Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Category:Zach Sherwin